The Side of Me You've Never Seen
by Tsuki-shining09
Summary: Shun found it ironic. The person who had attempted to destroy all humanity was now bored, with nothing to do. And most importantly, helping the teen move on in life while also making it a living hell. Oh yes, Hades is back, all while tormenting and poking fun at the saint and taking advantage that teen is the only one that can hear him.
1. Long Time No See

**Before Note: Hello! Hello! This will be the first _Saint Seiya_ fanfic I shall write and the second one I write overall and I hope it turns out as successful as my other one! **

**I'd like to start off with the idea that this story just came to my mind and even though it may be a bit lame and my humor kinda sucks, I want to create and share this just because I want you and moi (me) to have fun with it! It's like a 'loose writing' kinda thing as a friend put it. I put a lot of effort into writing fanfiction so I hope it is being appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Saint Seiya _or its characters, it all belongs to Masami Kurumada. (I just own the plot, I suppose)**

* * *

The green-haired saint walked casually on the sidewalk, his hand wiping away the thin layer of sweat on his face that formed because of the extreme heat the sun gave off. It was an average summer day, for everyone outside wore clothes that would least cover their bodies in attempt to keep as cool as possible, and they made their way to the stores around, taking advantage of the air conditioning inside.

And because of the extreme heat, Shun thought it would be an excellent idea to go out and buy some ice cream.

The teen made his way across the street and entered the familiar little ice cream shop not too far away that he had visited many times before. It was old, yet it recently had a green paint job done, so it looked fresh and new. A sharp bell rang as he opened the door, indicating the arrival of a new customer. Fortunately, the place wasn't too packed like it usually was, considering the hot conditions, so he could immediately go and choose what he wanted.

Shun's eyes almost sparkled as he gazed upon all the colorful flavors that were available to him. So many! Which ones to choose!?

"Strawberry and chocolate mint looks good, but there's also bubblegum flavor. Oh! Which one?_" _ He murmured.

'_How about you get a scoop of each in your cone? Although I would pick that mango one instead of the chocolate mint._'

The Andromeda saint mused it over. Yes, mango sounded good, it was a refreshing flavor, which was perfect for this occasion. He went over to the young lady over the counter and politely asked for a three scoop cone: strawberry on the bottom, bubblegum in the middle, and mango on top. She giggled flirtatiously and blushed as she served his order, and he blushed in return (not to flirt back, but in slight embarrassment, for he became flustered by the action). He took his treat shyly and thanked her while he paid for it, and headed out the door.

The mango ice cream was delicious! He was glad he had ordered it.

'_What did I tell you? See? I knew you would like that one._'

Shun stopped in mid-step. His green eyes were as wide as dining plates. (Those big fancy plates that your food is served on in those big and fancy restaurants, usually dedicated to French or Italian cuisine). He swore he heard _his_ voice, but where? His head snapped from right to left, looking for whomever that voice belonged to. Nothing. Was it just his mind just playing tricks on him?

'_For the love of Zeus, Shun! Have you only __just__ noticed me now? You're worse than when Rhadamanthys fell into the river Styx and dragged Charon in too when he tried to pull him out with his oar. If it weren't for Aiacos, they would have both been drowned._'

The green-haired saint almost screamed, dropping his cone and clutching his head in fright. Pedestrians looked at him quizzically as they walked past the teen, walking around him to get through because he was dead still in the middle of the sidewalk.

His mind was in full panic now. What was going on, dear god, what was going on!? Was Hades back to take over his body once again?

'_Are you really that surprised?_'

Shun gulped and walked forward nervously. More people looked at him questioningly, and for once, he wanted to yell at them to mind their own business.

"We got rid of you! You should be long gone!" The saint said in a forced whisper. Instead of panic, a wave of anger was now rushing over him. It was true wasn't it? After Hades had been expelled from Shun's body, he fled to his original one in Elysion. With the help of the gold saints, Shun thought with much sorrow (trying not to shed a tear for his fallen friends), they had gotten past the Wailing Wall and accomplished to deliver the Divine Cloth to Athena. After that, they had put an end to the Great Eclipse and Hades himself.

Hades should be completely gone.

The teen heard the god sigh in his mind.

'_I thought I told you already, __**the only way to get completely rid of me was for you to be killed, Shun. **__We are bound as one, don't forget that'_

The green haired one flinched.

"If you are (um) here, then does that mean-"

'_Don't be stupid, the Great Eclipse never achieved its goal and most of my army doesn't exist anymore. What could I possibly achieve now? I don't have accomplishments to be fullfilled.'_

The teen was now perplexed. If that was true then why has the god made his presence known to his reincarnation if he had no real purpose for doing so?

'_You know how dreadful and boring it is to stay sealed up for over two hundred years and then be released only to have a goddess ruin your plans to utterly destroy human life?'_

Shun could have almost deadpanned, not giving a thought that Hades could see his thoughts (as if being in his body wasn't enough). "Are you saying that you have come to me because you have nothing else to do?" He asked, almost annoyed. He had calmed down tremendously when he realized there was no real threat to his current situation.

'_I suppose.'_

Ignoring the fact that this was **not** godlike behavior, the teen asked in a huff, "So will it be as if you are right next to me everywhere I go?"

'_If you want to see it that way.'_

"And is there any possibility that I can stop you from doing this?"

A pause.

'_I don't think so.'_

The Andromeda saint grunted and accidently bumped into a young man. He hadn't even noticed he had been walking until now. Shun paid his apologies and looked ahead; the apartment building in which he was staying was in sight and he jogged towards it. Saori had tried to convince him to stay at the Kido mansion, but he had politely refused. What was the point in staying at an empty mansion? Shiryu would stay with Shunrei, at Rozan. Hyoga would be at Siberia helping the people at his village. Saori was taking care of Seiya at the cabin in the woods they had once been at. Tatsumi would be the only one there, and the saint had no wishes to live under the same roof as that man any more. And Ikki, well Ikki had disappeared again…

'_You are alone, aren't you?' _

The green haired teen froze as he made his way up the stairs to his apartment at the third floor. He was right, he never wanted to admit it, but he was right. No one was the same after the Holy War, many had died, Seiya was stuck in a wheelchair. The Andromeda saint felt a pang of guilt as he reflected on all the things he could have prevented. If only he could have been stronger, he could have prevented all of it from happening.

'_You do realize that you have been the first and only human vessel who has managed to reject my soul from your body, even if only for a few moments?'_

The boy climbed the stairs up silently, until he finally replied, "Don't try to flatter me."

Once at his door he shook off the thoughts and pulled out his keys. The apartment was nothing fancy, he didn't need anything fancy even if Saori had offered it, in which she had done many times. It had what he needed: running water, a bathroom, a kitchen, a bedroom, and a living room area. The window also offered a great view of the daily life running its course down below and the ocean a distance away, where he could see the sun set across the waters.

Shun took off his shoes at the entrance and placed himself on his dark red couch. The heat came over him and he stood up lazily to turn on the cheap fan he had bought as the summer weather made its presence, laying back down afterwards. His green eyes scanned the plain white ceiling and boredom, something he usually did on uneventful afternoons.

_'Nice place you have here.'_

Tired eyes close in attempt to tune out the voice in his head.

_'I'm sure that won't help much.'_

He laughed and turned on his side, eyes still closed, causing his thin body to sink into the cushions. "Hades," the god's name sounded weird when it was spoken, "Since when have you been able to sound so…so…**human**?"

There was no answer for several minutes, and the green-haired saint found himself pondering. He was trying to figure out why on Earth wasn't he doing anything about this, about the divine form's sudden appearance. Why had he just popped into his mind at this day? Why didn't he do that sooner? Or later? He wasn't doing anything that he knew anyone else would have done if they were in his shoes. He was just lying there, having confusing and weird conversations (almost arguing) with the one who had taken control of his body and tried to destroy the Earth. The one who had caused him much pain and feelings of guilt. He should hate him, be annoyed, try to do something about it, anything, even if the god was for some odd reason acting like a total kid. But he wasn't. Well, he could say he was at least annoyed at the moment, at the god's immatureness, of course.

Why?

_'Hey, Shun?' _The voice sounded sharp and serious, making the teen sit up in fright as if he had been cought in a malicious act.

"Yes?" He almost stuttered, he had forgotten in this short time how menacing the god could be and how frightened he could make him feel.

_'Now that I think about it, I never understood that 'joke' Minos had once told me. Why did the chicken cross the road? Was it the soul of a deceased chicken who was making a treacherous journey into the depths of my realm?'_

A facepalm, and sigh of relief.

And so, it began.

* * *

**After Note: Ah ok, I'm really NOT used to writing Saint Seiya. I watched the series in Spanish but it is easier for me to write in English. I felt I could express a bit more but it sounded weird in my mind. But I'm trying my best and I'm trying to show a bit of my imagination with this X)**

**If anyone is reading than thank you for, well, reading lol. Some feedback would totally be appreciated, I haven't watched Saint Seiya in a while and I felt like OOC was just swimming all over this. Tips on how to portray Shun's character and opinions on this short prolouge-ish bit will be very appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Funny, We Were Just Talking About You

**Before Note: HEEEEEYYY! Long time no see! Hehe anyways I know its been some time and all but I've been stressed with school work. When I say stressed I mean STRESSED! I almost had a few panic attacks at times with the loads of hw! So I decided to wait till Christmas break to work on this and here I am! This chapter is short but I wanted to upload at least SOMETHING. I've been having a weird time at home lately so I dont feel up to much right now.**

**I'd like to thank my reviewers/followers! Glad my work is appreciated! THANK YOU, YA GUYS ROOOCK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any _Saint Seiya _characters and concepts used, they rightfully belong to Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

Shun wanted to see his friends. He wanted to see how they were doing, wanted to make sure everything was alright. Were they coping well with all that has happened?

'_Have you?' _The death god would ask.

"I'm fine." The teen would reply absentmindedly.

'_You still haven't gotten over it.'_

"How would you know?" A stupid question, he would realize.

'_You're prone to panic attacks. You have occasional nightmares. You clearly haven't left behind all that has happened. But that's okay, no one would blame you, you have had to cope with a lot more than the others that played a part in the war.'_

"…I hate you so much sometimes…"

'_That's okay.'_

Shun wanted to see his brother. It had been over a year since he had last seen him, and that was at the end of the dreadful war.

'_You wanted him to stay, didn't you? You tried to reach out to him, but as always, he left without a word, didn't he?'_

The Andromeda saint had quit snapping at his all-knowing conscience, for the lack of a better word. Especially when his statements were very true. It was times like those when he would curl up on his bed, blankets and all wrapped tightly around him, that he would cry out all the emotions he had locked up inside of him for so long, having no one there for him to open up to. Crying had always been his trademark at the Kido mansion, with all the other children, and it was his weakness when in combat. He had never liked that trait of his, but he could never help it, he had always been one to show others how he felt. Ikki never liked it when he cried.

Ikki…

"I want to see him, I want him to come and talk to me just because he wants to, and not because I'm at the verge of death during a combat." The teen hugged the sheets tighter around him and curled up into a tighter lump as he lay in bed while blankly staring at the wall across from his bed. The only light came from the moon that shone through the only window in the room. "I want to know if he really cares about me as much as I care about him."

'_Don't you think he cares enough to come and keep you from dying in battle?'_

"I could only just be a burden, for all I know." Shun said in a monotone voice, a blank expression still on his face.

'_Have you forgotten? Have you forgotten how he came shoving his way through the underworld to get to you? Have you forgotten how he was desperately trying to get me out of your body with all the strength he had? He was giving his __**life**__ for you, Shun. He wasn't doing it for Athena, he wasn't doing it for his comrades, he was doing it for __**you **__and only __**you.**__'_

At this, the saint let his composure break and let a few tears roll down his face, a shaky sob let out here and there.

"I know."

Yeah, he really missed Ikki.

* * *

When Shun opened his eyes, the sun was already peeking in through the window. He groggily sat up while rubbing his slightly swollen eyes. He had no idea when he had fallen asleep, and he didn't really care anyways, and he felt…better than usual, his mood was lightened.

'_What are we going to do today?'_

The teen let his eye twitch just a bit.

Just a bit.

"Do you even have the slightest idea what 'personal space' is?" he said, heading into the bathroom to wash his face in order to wake up completely and brush his teeth.

'_Do you ever comb your hair?' _was the response, _'Its always sticking out at odd angles.'_

Shun put his toothbrush back where it belonged with a little extra force and looked at himself in the mirror. "Well," he started, with a vein popping out from his forehead, "Maybe I _like_ it this way."

'_Well,' _a thoughtful pause_, 'I suppose it's alright, makes you look all cute, no wonder the girls fawn all over you when you walk in the streets.' _

A pink blush formed on white cheeks and deepened with the god's playful tone. "They do not!"

'_Whatever you say, pretty boy.'_

Too embarrassed to retort anything back, the Andromeda saint stomped his way out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Still in plain plaid sleepwear, the teen lazily cooked anything that would be edible enough to fill his protesting stomach. He eventually gave up on the complicated omelet he had attempted to create and popped a couple of frozen waffles in the toaster. As he waited for his 'oh! so fancy' breakfast to be ready, butter and syrup all out on the table, the phone rang, startling the small teen out of his seat.

"I don't usually get calls, I wonder who it is." He wondered why he even bothered to have a house phone, he usually used his cell phone anyways.

'_Maybe picking up the phone will help you solve that problem.'_

Haha, really funny.

"Hello?"

"_**Shun? Is that you?**_"

He recognized that voice. "Ikki?"

A sigh of some sort was heard. "_**Yes, it's me. I'm in the city…and…uh…I thought I could…you know…visit you. I went to the Kido mansion and realized you weren't living there anymore; it took some time to get your number. So…if it's alright, can I go see you today?**_"

Shun stayed silent for a few moments. After all this time, only now did the Phoenix saint remember about his little brother? He couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed. Yet, he knew deep inside that he really wanted to see Ikki, and that Ikki probably really wanted to see him, so he couldn't shove away this opportunity out the window. Plus, he had a hopeful tone in his voice, and also insecure, something the blue haired teen didn't usually show. He couldn't just disappoint him like that.

"_**Shun?**_"

"Yeah, you can come. I suppose if you have my number, you have my address too, I'll see you here by two o'clock." He tried to make it short and quick, he felt uncomfortable on the phone with the current situation.

"_**Okay, I guess I'll see you then."**_

"Bye." He felt a bit guilty.

"_**Bye.**_"

'_That was awkward.'_

The teen ran a hand through his green locks after setting the phone back in its place. "Tell me about it."

'_Aren't you happy that you are going to see him? You were...thinking about it…last night.'_

The saint went to the toaster and threw away his burnt waffles. "I…don't know. It feels weird."

'_Better get ready, you have three hours and I'm sure you want to at least clean up a bit and make lunch.'_

Shun sat at the table, elbow on the table propping his thoughtful face in his hand.

"Yeah…okay."

* * *

**After Note: And there you have it! A bit seriousish but I dont know, I guess its just my mood lately. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Comments and feedback is always welcome!**


End file.
